1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a finFET structure and a manufacturing method thereof, more particularly to a finFET structure with an L-shaped insulator and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the purposes of the development of the semiconductor industry is to enhance the efficiency and reduce the energy consumption of the semiconductor devices. When it comes to enhancing the efficiency of the semiconductor devices, it is known from the prior art, that different lattice structures may facilitate the mobility of the electrons or the holes.
For example, higher carrier mobility can be observed when a metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) is constructed on an n-channel of a silicon lattice (100), and similarly higher carrier mobility can be observed when a metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) is constructed on a P-channel of a silicon lattice (110). As a result, when a planar complementary MOS is constructed, the silicon of different lattices is formed at the same to build a substrate, so that the MOS of the n-channel is constructed on the lattice (100), and the MOS of the P-channel is constructed on the lattice (110) to obtain better performances.
Besides, as the critical dimension of the devices shrinks, in particular for the dimensions below 65 nm, non-planar devices like fin field effect transistor (FinFET) are seen as a replacement for the planar complementary MOS, since it is getting more and more difficult to reduce the physical dimensions of the conventional planar complementary MOS.
However, it is not easy to control the channel width of the non-planar CMOS, and enhance the carrier mobility of the device at the same time. Given the above, a finFET structure and a method for forming a finFET structure are still needed to overcome these problems.